


Ампутация

by Nincompooh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Illnesses, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Вернон просыпается. С этого момента все в его жизни идет наперекосяк, впрочем, профессор Снейп это довольно быстро исправляет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ампутация

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 33 Северус Снейп/Петунья Эванс (Дурсль); Петунья в отчаянии обращается к Снейпу (за детским лекарством, таблеткой от жадности, пилюлей от импотенции).

Вернон просыпается.  
"В чем дело?" - думает он.  
Поворачивается на бок - осторожно, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон жены.  
\- Петунья? - спрашивает он. - Петунья, который час?  
Молчание.  
"Спит, - думает он. - Утомилась, перенервничала, пусть поспит подольше".  
А потом понимает - что-то не так. Приподнимается, оглядывает кровать, комнату: жены нет. Нигде нет. Сердце заполошно бьется, а Вернон успокаивает его и себя: ничего такого, она пошла к Дадли, скоро вернется. Дадли болеет ведь, ничего, ничего, ничего не случилось.  
Ждет. Но в доме тишина, ни шороха.  
Вернон не умеет долго ждать, это не в его характере, он вскакивает и почти бежит в комнату сына. Босиком, по холодному полу, Петунья не одобрит. Вот сейчас он войдет в комнату Дадли - что же они там так тихо! - а она обернется, поправит сбившуюся на груди сорочку и скажет недовольно:  
\- Ты почему босиком? Где тапочки?  
А он смутится своего глупого порыва и пойдет спать. И все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, надо только открыть дверь.  
И он открывает, а там - никого.  
Он сползает вниз по стене: в его возрасте, при такой комплекции вредны потрясения - и пытается понять, куда они делись и почему не предупредили. Может, Дадли стало хуже, и их увезли в больницу, а он все проспал?  
Вернон тяжело поднимается на ноги и идет по тихому дому. В гостиной пусто, во второй спальне - тоже. Вернон методично проверяет все комнаты. В столовой - завтрак, накрытый белой салфеткой, а это значит, что до обеда Петунью, скорее всего, ждать не стоит.  
Он снова ложится спать и ворочается до утра: одеяло жаркое, подушка - высокая, матрац - колючий. На самом деле дело в Петунье - Вернон так привык засыпать под ее тихое дыханье, что не знает, что делать теперь.  
Под утро он забывается тревожным сном. Просыпается оттого, что кто-то шуршит гравием, насыпанным на дорожку перед домом. Он вскидывается так резко, что пугает сам себя. С трудом попадая в рукава халата, бежит к двери и рывком раскрывает ее.  
Молочник смотрит удивленно. Нервно поправляет полу желтоватого фартука и уходит, пожимая печами. Вернон в бешенстве. Когда Петунья вернется, ей придется объяснить куда, зачем, почему ночью.  
В этот день он не идет на работу. Ходит по дому, бездумно переставляя ноги. В голове – ни мысли, и он постоянно ловит себя на том, что стоит на месте, смотрит в одну точку и напряженно вслушивается в тишину пустого дома.  
День проходит, жены все нет.  
Вернон не находит себе места. Он думает о том, что случилось, не попали ли они в беду, мало ли!

На следующий день, едва рассветает, он бежит в полицию. Подает заявление, но ему говорят:  
\- Ночью? И ребенка тоже нет? И ни звонка за прошедший день?  
Вернон раздраженно отвечает, а в голове крутится растерянное: «На что это они намекают? О чем они?»  
\- Вы проверили, ее одежда и одежда ребенка на месте?  
И Вернон понимает, что нет, не проверил, и в голову такое не пришло.  
\- Послушайте, - говорят ему тогда. – Ваша жена, вероятнее всего, сбежала и ребенка прихватила с собой. Проверьте, не пропало ли что и, главное, на месте ли документы.  
Домой Вернон несется на всех парах.  
\- Мистер Дурсль! – всплескивает руками миссис Джонсон, высовываясь из окна соседнего дома. – Что с вами, на вас лица нет!  
Вернон не отвечает, но миссис Джонсон - неприятная сухопарая брюнетка – продолжает, немало не смущенная отсутствием реакции:  
\- А где же миссис Дурсль? Вчера хотела с ней поговорить, а ее нет, как нет, – и улыбается крупными лошадиными зубами.  
Вернон чувствует ненависть к ней, к ее голосу и ощеренным в улыбке зубам. Отворачивается и, очень размеренно ступая, входит в дом  
\- Куда же вы? – бросает ему в спину миссис Джонсон.  
«Вот же хам», - думает она про себя.

Вернон все также спокойно, очень спокойно осматривает дом. Пропала одежда Петуньи, игровая приставка Дадли и документы. Сложно понять, пропало ли что-либо из гардероба Дадли – одежда все так же вываливается из всех ящиков, но он и не пытается.  
«Сбежала!» - бьется в голове у Вернона. Эта мысль пойманной птицей долбится ему куда-то в висок, пока он стоит, тяжело привалившись к стене.  
Остаток дня он бродит как в трансе: бесцельно переставляет вещи с места на место, смотрит телевизор и не видит.  
Ничего не делает. Ни о чем не думает. Также автоматически ложится спать и еле удерживает рвущееся с языка: «спокойной ночи».  
Проснувшись среди ночи от голода, он вспоминает, что ничего не ел днем ранее, и плетется в кухню.  
Там-то его и накрывает.  
Он сидит за столом и не понимает: как она могла сбежать, как? Чего ей не хватало, что было не так? Зачем она это сделала? И с кем?  
Эта мысль как будто переключает что-то в его голове, и он думает о том, что ей ведь не с кем было сбежать, а значит, она и не сбежала. Не настолько ведь он плохой муж, чтобы хватать ребенка и бежать в никуда.  
Он облегченно выдыхает и включает телевизор. Петунья скоро вернется, и все объяснит, все будет хорошо.  
\- Но это же мой, мой ребенок! – кричит, отчаянно переигрывая, кто-то с экрана. Вернон тупо рассматривает скорченный, как в судороге, рот этого кого-то.  
\- Продолжай надеяться, идиот, – говорит жена кого-то. И голос у нее такой холодный, такой презрительный у нее взгляд, что Вернона бросает в ледяной пот. Он тут же выключает телевизор. Случайно посмотрев на часы, обнаруживает, что давно уже пора идти на работу.  
Кое-как одевшись и смахнув все, что было, со стола в портфель, он выбегает на улицу. Там на него недоуменно смотрят соседи. Вернон, без галстука, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, Вернон опаздывающий – это тянет на сенсацию. А ему наплевать. Он, яростно сжимая руль, едет на работу и не может понять, чем его так поразили слова той женщины, по телевизору? А потом понимает, что она говорила так же, как говорила Петунья, обращаясь к мальчишке-Поттеру. Ровно с той же интонацией.  
Вернона терзает мысль: не говорила ли она так когда-нибудь о нем самом?

Вернон уже почти приезжает на работу, когда вдруг видит Петунью. Петунья, как-то немного ссутулившись, идет в сторону булочной, покачиваясь на ветру, и до боли знакомым жестом придерживая капюшон пальто. Вернон резко перестраивается в крайний правый ряд (позади визжат тормоза, клаксоны и водители) и выскакивает из машины.  
\- Петунья! - кричит он. - Петунья, да постой же ты!  
Она оборачивается, и ветер сдувает с нее капюшон.  
\- Простите? - говорит она. - Мистер Дурсль, вы мне?  
Вернон отступает в смятении. Это же миссис Джонсон! Зачем-то оглядывается по сторонам. Он ведь не мог принять ее за Петунью?  
\- Мистер Дурсль? - озабоченно окликает его миссис Джонсон. - С вами все в порядке?  
И Вернон хочет уже ответить, что все, все в порядке, все великолепно, не считая того, что ему всюду мерещится жена, но не может. Что-то (какая-то мысль или воспоминание, или что-то еще) бьется ему в висок, и ему больно, и голова кружится.  
А потом - холод асфальта под спиной и встревоженное лицо миссис Джонсон. И темнота.  
Он слышит, как зовут его, а потом на помощь, медиков, службу спасения и хоть кого-то. Слышит, и не может подняться, сказать, что все в порядке, ничего такого, просто обморок - от недосыпа, наверное, замолчите, наконец, помогите же встать!

 

_Они с Петуньей стояли в холле, у закрытой двери. Она нервно теребила рукав мантии, все сильнее и сильнее стискивала зубы._  
Вернон просто стоял и пытался дышать. В боку кололо.  
\- Ну что ж... - сказал врач, стягивая перчатки. - К сожалению, ничего действительно обнадеживающего сказать не могу.  
Петунья слегка покачнулась и стала бледная, как мел.  
\- Рентгенография выявила у вашего ребенка абсцесс легкого. Вскрытия абсцесса еще не было, но...  
\- Простите, - вмешался Вернон и сразу же поймал недовольный взгляд жены. - Вы не могли бы объяснить, что такое абсцесс?  
\- Гнойное расплавление легочной ткани с образованием одной или нескольких отграниченных полостей, - доброжелательно улыбаясь, сказал врач.  
Вернон ощутил острое, как зубная боль, желание дать ему в рожу.  
\- Извините, но я не понимаю, - сказал он почти спокойно.  
\- У Дадли в легком - дырка, что тебе непонятно, идиот?! - закричала Петунья.  
И мир начал куда-то запрокидываться. Вернон сжимал пальцами вески, пытаясь удержаться в сознании, а врач спокойно кивал Петунье. 

 

Вернон встряхивается и открывает глаза.  
Белый потолок.  
\- Что?... - начинает он, но выходит только какой-то нелепый хрип. Вернон не любит ничего нелепого, а потому замолкает.  
В комнату входит медсестра, у нее строгий взгляд и красивые руки.  
Она молча его осматривает.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - спрашивает Вернон.  
\- Вам все объяснит врач, он будет здесь через несколько минут.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - настойчиво и размеренно спрашивает Вернон.  
Медсестра ежится от его взгляда, молчит, но потом сдается:  
\- У вас инфаркт миокарда, - говорит она.  
\- Ясно, - выталкивает через непослушные губы Вернон. Голос хрипит, и Вернону немножко стыдно, что вот он лежит такой беспомощный, хрипит, и еще эта болезнь такая дурацкая, и слабость во всем теле...  
Вернон отворачивается.  
"Инфаркт миокарда, - думает он. - Это же что-то с сердцем связанное, да?" И прислушивается к себе. Он и не знает даже где там у него внутри сердце, слева, под ребрами, а конкретнее?  
Вернон в больнице, а Петунья и не знает. Вот вернется она, а его нет дома, что она сделает, куда пойдет?  
Вернон засыпает, покачивается на волнах сна.  
Ведь что-то же сделает - точно, не такой она человек, чтобы спокойно сидеть и ждать. Она же горы свернет ради семьи, она же...  
Она же не Вернон, который чувствует себя медузой, беспозвоночным, человеком, лишенным стержня, потому что он не может так, без семьи, кого защищать, на кого опираться?  
Вернон засыпает.

 

_\- Северус! - кричала Петунья и ломилась в закрытую дверь старого дома._  
\- Северус, открывай, мать твою, в жизни не поверю, что ты не навесил на дом датчиков! - кричала она, а Вернон не мог не думать о том, что это не его жена, не она, она бы не кричала так истошно, она бы постыдилась соседей, его, себя, что с ней, зачем это все?..  
Он мялся на месте, неловко прятал руки в карманах и остро чувствовал свою ненужность. Он же лишний здесь, совершенно отчетливо лишний!  
\- Чего тебе, Эванс? - раздалось внезапно за спиной. Вернон вздрогнул так, что едва ли не подпрыгнул. Обернулся. Огромный нос, тяжелый взгляд, худой до истощения и бледный до синевы – примерно так.  
Он хотел переглянуться с женой – они всегда так делали, когда видели кого-то столь неряшливого, одним своим видом вызывающего отвращение нормальных, приличных людей – он уже обернулся на жену, и…  
Петунья стояла, как громом пораженная. Она даже не опустила рук, так и застыла в какой-то нелепой позе, так что Вернону даже захотелось отвести глаза.  
\- Севе-рус… - прошептала-выдохнула она. – Господи, Северус, что с тобой сталось?..  
И протянула к нему руку, медленно, как в трансе. Вернон смотрел, смотрел, а в горле где-то вскипала обида – что это с ней? Ему даже захотелось ударить по этой ее протянутой руке, встряхнуть за плечи, чтобы очнулась.  
\- Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не молодеешь, - желчно сказал этот… Северус и мягко отстранил ее руку.  
Она моргнула и снова стала собой.  
\- Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь… - твердо. И все пошло не так. 

 

Вернон просыпается, как выныривает.  
"Что за странный сон!" - думает он. Не было ведь такого, точно, не было!  
Какой-то "Северус", да и прошлый сон тоже - абсцесс, абсцисс, откуда только взялся...  
Потом приходит доктор с непроизносимой фамилией, что-то долго бубнит, отказывается выпускать Вернона из больницы, а Вернон не понимает - почему, но сдерживается, не говорит ничего, не возражает потому что медсестра смотрит на него испуганно-испуганно и нервно заламывает красивые руки.  
Потом звонит секретарь Вернона и говорит, что последний контракт на поставку сверл они подписали, но пошлось пойи на уступки. Потом говорит, на какие именно уступки, а Вернон чувствует, как краснеет лицом и шеей, потому что найдите, попробуйте, таких идиотов, как в фирме Вернона! Да в таком количестве, да таких первостатейных! Все это он, не стесняясь, высказывает секретарю, но не проходит и полминуты, как доктор с непроизносимой фамилией приходит в себя, и по телефону говорить запрещают.  
Вернон орет, что он не всякие там, и что он не позволит всяким там! Доктор сдает позиции и разрешает говорить по телефону, но не более десяти минут в день. При этом он зачарованно-испуганно смотрит на багровую шею Вернона, на его встопорщенные усы, так что Вернону все кажется, что тот больше испугался не самого его, а прилива крови к пациента. Потом происходит еще что-то, кажется, медсестра пытается заставить его что-то сделать, но Вернону абсолютно все равно, ему как-то дурно, голова тяжелая и в ней ежом перекатывается боль. Боль-но, и он то ли сознание теряет, то ли засыпает - опять, снова, в чем дело, что происходит?..

 

_\- Вашему ребенку определенно надо худеть, - сказал Снейп. Снейпом его называл Вернон, а Петунья - Северусом, и это раздражало и этого... псевдодоктора, и Вернона._  
\- А насчет его легкого что ты думаешь? - спросила Петунья. - Врачи сейчас говорят, что пора уже делать ампутацию части, потому что что-то там пошло не так.  
\- Пожалуй, я в кои-то веки соглашусь с этими шарлатанами, в Мунго, возможно, что-то бы и смогли сделать, но я-то зельевар и не подвизался махать палочкой.  
Вернон посмотрел на Петунью. Она нервно повела плечами.  
\- Дорогая, - проскрипел он. - На пару слов.  
И вышел. 

 

Вернон теперь смотрит эти сны, как интересный фильм с собой же в главной роли. То есть Петунья-во-сне позвала какого-то из _этих_ , чтобы они вылечили Дадли? Ну да-да, конечно.  
Вернон теперь лучше спит, охотнее ест и почти не грубит медсестре и врачам.  
Петунья не могла такого сделать, она бы не позвала никого их них, не доверила бы им жизнь Дадли.  
Медсестра улыбается ему и говорит, что он идет на поправку и что скоро его вылечат, что ему надо лучше держать себя в руках и что ее зовут Джейн Аддерли. Вернон слушает ее болтовню и удивляется - куда же делся ее строгий взгляд? Только однажды он сердится и проклинает мысленно ее длинный язык - когда она спрашивает, где же его жена и почему ему никто не звонит. Он напряженно улыбается и говорит, что его семья на отдыхе в Мальте и ничего не знает, что он не хочет им ничего говорить, не хочет волновать.  
Впрочем, она, кажется, все равно все понимает по тому, как он нервно теребит усы, и по тому, как осторожно он подбирает слова.  
А впрочем, не все ли равно?

 

_В доме воняло шкурами тритона, листами папоротника и еще чем-то там - Вернон старался не вслушиваться в пояснения Снейпа, не думать, что все это еще предстоит пить его сыну. Болезнь, кажется, шла на убыль, по крайней мере, Дадли больше не метался в лихорадке, не кашлял гнойной мокротой, не дышал так, будто пробежал кросс по пересеченной местности. Вернон смутно надеялся, что все пройдет само собой, и что ему не придется потом благодарить Снейпа за то, что спас жизнь его сына._  
Петунья помогала нарезать Снейпу эти его гадкие листочки-стебелечки-лапки-шкурки. Она улыбалась ему немногим шире, чем миссис Джонсон или миссис Фигг, она не смеялась его шуткам (хотя Вернон не уверен, что то были шутки), да что там, она постоянно ему что-то выговаривала!  
Но Вернон сидел в гостиной и пил виски, потому что он же знает свою жену, он абсолютно точно знает, что никому кроме него она бы не сказала, чтобы шел мыть руки, чтобы не крошил на пол, чтобы не хлюпал носом.  
А Северус этот огрызался, конечно, чтобы этот, да не огрызался, но так привычно, что у Вернона все сжималось в груди от страха и смутного ощущения скорой потери. Он не знал, не понимал, что происходит, как с этим бороться и делал ошибки - постоянно, непреложно. Пригласил Петунью в ресторан, а она посмотрел а на него, как на сумасшедшего, а потом сказала - тихо, вкрадчиво (это она от Снейпа научилась - понял вдруг Вернон, и ноги у него похоолодели): "Ты с ума, часом, не сошел?" и отвернулась. И продолжила выгребать из холодильника чьи-то глаза для зелья, они просыпались, когда Вернон ее окликнул. Она делала это так буднично, как будто это было нормально, а вот Вернону потом снились кошмары.  
В кошмарах была Петунья, собирающая просыпавшиеся чьи-то глаза, но вот холодильник был чужой.  
А потом утром Вернон вышел завтракать, а там - как продолжение кошмара - сидел Снейп и намазывал на хлеб шоколадную пасту. И тоже, так буднично, как будто это давным-давно его кухня.  
Снейп мягко улыбнулся желтыми зубами и сказал:  
\- Присаживайтесь! 

 

Вернона выписывают из больницы, Джейн улыбается, а он не может смотреть на ее лицо - только на по-прежнему красивые руки, что комкают, мнут полу халата.  
Вернона выписывают, но он не чувствует по этому поводу никакой радости - потому что дом все такой же пустой, мало того, он теперь еще и в запустенье. Пыльные окна, обо всем догадавшиеся соседи, завалы на работе.  
Он уже не ждет ничего, просто работает, улыбается, прибирается в доме. Все хорошо, просто прекрасно. Он даже свыкся с этими странными снами, с тем, что может провалиться в сон в любой момент: на работе, дома, посреди разговора или загружая вещи в стиральную машину. Просто теперь он не водит машину, ездит общественным транспортом.

 

_Снейп всегда был вежлив с Верноном, и Вернон чувствовал постоянную тревогу, потому что тот ведь не умел так - без подколок и едких фраз. А тот всегда вежлив._  
Он пришел тогда с работы, а Петунья улыбалась в зеркало, красивая и как будто помолодевшая.  
Он несмело коснулся ее локтя (она в последнее время была такая нервная, что не терпела прикосновений) и спросил, что случилось.  
\- Он вылечил! - выдохнула Петунья и начала кружиться по комнате. - Вылечил, вылечил, до чего же чудесно!  
И тут бы любой обрадовался, да? Но Вернону было плохо, физически плохо от того, как она это сказала. С немым обожанием, и не "мой ребенок теперь здоров", а "вылечил, он вылечил!" Но вот сейчас Снейп уедет, все возвратится на круги своя, все будет хорошо.  
А он сначала все не уезжал, и Дадли смеялся его шуточкам (которые теперь уже точно были шуточками) и похудел немного, действительно, потому что ведь "мистер Снейп так сказал", и Петунья смотрела сквозь Вернона. Потом у Вернона был аврал на работе и он пропустил момент, когда обстановка в доме поменялась: Дадли как будто немного охладел к Снейпу, выглядел настороженно. И Вернон уже было обрадовался, что вот сейчас все будет как прежде, но как прежде уже ничего больше не было.  
И однажды ночью он проснулся от крика Петуньи:  
\- Хватит, прекрати! - распахнул глаза и успел увидеть, как она повисла на руке Снейпа. В которой он держал палочку.  
Вернон шарахнулся, а Снейп прошипел:  
\- Ты сама понимаешь, что ты наделала? Сбила фокус заклинания, да еще и разбудила. Такие масштабные изменения в памяти можно производить только над спящим объектом!  
Вернон попробовал отползти, запутался в простыне и упал.  
\- И над неподвижным, - добавил Снейп и прошептал что-то. Вернон понял, что не может пошевелить и пальцем.  
\- Хватит, хватит, не надо с ним так, он же… он же… - шептала потерянно Петунья и смотрела глазами большими-большими, как плошки.  
"Что происходит, Петунья?" - хотел сказать Вернон. А еще: "Только не плачь, что же ты?.." - или даже просто погладить ее по запястью успокаивающе.  
\- Ты же была согласна? – усмехнулся Снейп, и Вернон вздрогнул. – Может, ты еще и остаться теперь с ним хочешь? 

 

Вернон просыпается.  
Он ехал в автобусе на работу и снова заснул, ничего необычного, сон только вот неприятный. Вернон уже готовится выйти, как вдруг чувствует на себе взгляд. Пристальный. Знакомый.  
Медленно оборачивается.  
Снейп. Это Снейп, да?  
В голове у него проносятся отрывки воспоминаний – Петунья говорит, что у нее есть один знакомый доктор; Снейп ругается с ней по поводу какого-то ингредиента (она кричит, что не позволит скормить своему сыну яд), а потом они замолкают и долго смотрят друг на друга, и от тишины уши закладывает; вот Дадли виновато смотрит на отца; вот Петунья аккуратно складывает вещи и говорит, что согласна поехать с ним на Майорку, а у самой такой взгляд больной, что видит же Вернон, что ей плохо почему-то, что гложет ее что-то.  
Кусочки мозаики складываются воедино, и все становится ясно-ясно, кристально.  
И еще – он припоминает крючковатый этот нос, пристальный взгляд, как видел их обладателя – постоянно, везде, всюду, на каждом углу натыкался и все равно не обращал внимания.  
\- Снейп! – хрипит он и ему плевать на пересуды, и на то, что в таком маленьком городке все всех знают.  
\- Вспомнили, значит, – говорит тот хладнокровно и у Вернона вскипает кровь в жилах. Он бьет мерзавца прямо в искушающе крупный нос. Наслаждается мокрым хрустом, который слышат, кажется все вокруг.  
Снейп растерянно моргает, но тут же бормочет какое-то заклинание. Пассажиры автобуса моментально отводят взгляд – все до единого; а Вернон вспоминает, что этот человек – не просто мерзавец, разрушивший ему семью, но и из _этих_.  
\- Выходим на следующей, - говорит Снейп и колдует над своим носом.  
Вернону уже все равно. На него снова нападает эта апатия, когда мир кажется вязким, как варенье и невозможно руку поднять, не то, что решение принять.  
И они выходят.  
И Снейп говорит, что он, конечно, не обязан ничего объяснять, но это Петунья виновата. Что заклинание сработало неверно. Что именно из-за этого Вернон все вспомнил. Что могло быть хуже – Вернон мог превратиться в овощ. Что приступы апатии – из-за того же.  
Что он все исправит. Что все у него еще будет хорошо.  
И поднимает палочку.  
\- Нет, не надо! – хочется закричать Вернону, но он не может, мир какой-то слишком быстрый, что-то не так, все не так, не так, как должно быть!

 

Он просыпается на больничной койке.  
\- Вы очнулись! – радуется Джейн _(Джейн, Джейн, господи, фамилию бы вспомнить!)_  
И краснеет, как маков цвет.  
\- Снова инфаркт? - хрипит Вернон и тяжело хмурится: мышцы лица почти не слушаются  
\- Да, и в этот раз немного более тяжелый. Скажите близким, чтобы берегли вас.  
И он рассказывает, что жена от него сбежала несколько лет назад _(сколько?)_ , давно.

 

Потом у Вернона, и правда, все становится хорошо. _(«Аддерли» ее фамилия, кстати)._


End file.
